


A Failed Hunt

by ohmyguts



Series: It Came from Tumblr [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birth, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Monsters, Mpreg, Other, Pregnancy, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyguts/pseuds/ohmyguts
Summary: Being a hunter was a dangerous occupation, they knew that much. What they didn't know was what could happen when a hunt went really south, not until Prompto was writhing in pain and begging for help. Not until they were bringing a monster back with them.
Series: It Came from Tumblr [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049418
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Failed Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> aww back to my roots of knocking prompto up with monsters <3

The Regalia swerves into the parking lot of a dingy motel, dust floating up from the ground as the tires grind to a stop. Prompto sobs in the backseat, hand gripping Noctis’ tighter as the rolling pain in his stomach grows worse. His chest heaves as he struggles to pull in breaths with his stomach pushing against his rib cage, but Noctis shushes him and strokes his back, trying to be reassuring. 

“It hurts, Noct” Prompto chokes out, feeling the mindflayer twist inside him sharply. 

Ignis and Gladio have already climbed out of the car and are pulling open the backdoor, helping Noct and Prompto stumble to their feet outside. Noctis is holding up Prompto’s weight with his arm tucked around his waist and pulling Prompto’s arm over his shoulder to keep his knees from buckling under his weight.

“It’s gunna be okay, we’re almost there” Noctis says firmly, face set with determination as Gladio takes up Prompto’s other side to help him hobble towards their motel room. Ignis is already walking ahead, unlocking the door so they can usher Prompto inside as quickly as possible. 

The short walk is harder than they thought it would be. Prompto’s body is slow with fatigue and the sharp pains that ring through his hips and stomach, making walking almost unbearable. The sharp sting between his legs is no better either. 

As Noctis and Gladio half drag Prompto to the room they are all too aware of the eyes on them. The small Kenny’s and motel off the highway is a common rest point for hunters, and the few that are around take quick notice of their hurried actions. 

“E-everyone is staring at me…” Prompto sobs out, feet barely keeping up with Noctis and Gladio’s hurried steps, “They know…”

Noctis wants to argue, but he can’t. The gravid state of Prompto’s belly and the dirty, roughed up appearance of them all screams hunt gone wrong. Noctis can see the pointed looks at Prompto’s distended stomach followed by concerned looks, shaking heads and the odd sympathetic glance. It makes it clear this isn’t the first time someone has returned from a hunt in this state. 

They make it to the room and shut the door behind them, helping Prompto onto the bed were he immediately curls around himself. He moans deeply with the pains that only seem to be getting worse as his stomach twitches and groans. He can feel the infant mindflayer’s limbs curling inside him, pushing against his skin and rearranging his insides as it forces him to grow to accommodate it.

“What now?” Gladio asks, room silent beyond Prompto’s pained breathing. In theory, they all knew what was coming, but none of them were quite ready to face that. Prompto throwing his head back with a wail reminded them they didn’t have a choice though. 

Ignis quickly steps forward, helping to pull Prompto free from his soiled pants There’s still blood, dirt and fluids smeared over his thighs, but Ignis simply asks for some towels and hot water, which Gladio seems happy to get for him. Or happy enough to have a task that doesn’t involve coming head to head with a newborn monster. 

Prompto cries again, hand gripping tightly at the already red skin of his belly, and Noctis moves on autopilot as he climbs on the bed beside him, pulling him as close as possible. Prompto clings to him as well, burying his face against Noctis’ chest as his hands cling to him desperately.

Ignis gently wipes him clean with a damp towel Gladio brings him, and it almost seems calm for the next hour, excluding the increasing cries Prompto lets out as the pain continues. Ignis keeps a watchful eye on him as Gladio runs any errands and Noctis simply tries to keep Prompto calm. Before they now it there’s movement, and Ignis is jumping back into action between Prompto’s thighs.

“It’s coming, I can see it” he states, and Prompto whimpers. He could feel it too, something deep inside him trying to get out. He wasn’t sure if he wanted it to get out though.

It wasn't like he had much choice either way. Within minutes he was biting back screams, wringing out the sheets between his teeth as something pushed out of him whether he liked it or not. He couldn’t tell if his body was pushing or he was simply being torn open as a monster crawled its way out of him, but all he could do was lie back and try to keep pulling air into his lungs while he felt himself be split in two. 

It wasn’t long until he could feel the girth of it stretch him before finally sliding free, leaving him collapsed against the now ruined sheets as Ignis and Gladio took away the creature. He’d only caught a glimpse of it before they wrapped it in a blanket, but they could clearly see the face of a young mindflayer, tentacles curling experimentally before it was gone from his sight. 

He could feel soft kisses peppering his cheek and forehead, and he looked up to find Noctis there, tears streaming down his face even as he tried to support Prompto. All Prompto had the energy for was to place his hand on Noctis’ own before his eyes grew heavy and slipped shut before he could say anything.


End file.
